mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Chiba Toshikazu
Chiba Toshikazu (千葉 寿和) is the eldest son and the heir of the Chiba Family.Volume 6, Chapter 1 Appearance and Personality Even though Toshikazu is the heir to his family and part of the police force, he is a rather laid back individual with a playful attitude. His family, friends, and colleagues all see him as a lazy, flirtatious guy. An example of this is, since the Chiba Family's dojo has female disciples, his sister once fiercely berated him, calling him the "dishonorable and lecherous Kazu-nii"Volume 7, Chapter 8 owing to his wild days during his years as a student. In reality, he is a diligent, sharp man that has earned his skills and abilities through hard work alone rather than natural talent. It should be also noted that Toshikazu is not very adept at handling women, which is shown during his interactions with Fujibayashi Kyouko. Background Toshikazu is a detective of the Kanagawa Prefecture Police whom holds the rank of Inspector, and isn't afraid of "playing against the rules". He works alongside his older subordinate, Assistant Inspector Inagaki. Though he views Sergeant Inagaki more as a partner rather than a subordinate. Volume 6, Chapter 4 Along with Inagaki, Toshikazu went missing after searching for Oumi Kazukiyo at his mansion when they were attacked. Volume 18, Chapter 10 Shiba Tatsuya defeated Toshikazu in combat after Tatsuya tried to help him, but defeated him because he was already dead - as a kyonshiii. Volume 19, Chapter 13 Abilities Physical Abilities As a Magician, Toshikazu can travel over any distances or obstacles four times faster the normal human speed with the aid of magic such as leaping between tall skyscrapers in order to get to the top of one another. Using Move-Type Magic that blatantly ignores gravity and inertia, he can easily spring into the air in irregular trajectories at an amazingly high speed in order to avoid the aim of an enemies magic attack, and to take down multiple enemies in a blink of the eye. Magical Abilities Born as a member of the Chiba Family, Toshikazu specializes in close combat magic, and has various secret sword techniques in his arsenal. * [[Iron Breaker|'Iron Breaker']]'' ''(迅雷斬鉄) :A secret sword technique from the Hundred Families Chiba Family. This technique does not view the sword to be cast from iron and steel, but identified the "sword" itself as a concept and applied Move-Type Magic to the slashing motion with the aid of the Magic Sequence. A "sword" identified as a singular concept turned into a molecular blade that can't be shattered, blunted, or broken if it were to cut through all resistance along its slashing axis.Volume 6, Chapter 1 :He used his sword cane to break open a metallic cargo door on board a ship during his night raid at the Yokohama Wharf. * [[Tetsuzan|'Tetsuzan']]'' ''(斬鉄) :A secret sword technique that normally sets the "blade" as the only concept set inside the blade with a Magic Sequence from Move-Systematic magic set to guide the blade's slashing motion. A slash that can smoothly cut deep through thick armor with ease.Volume 7, Chapter 11 :When Toshikazu swings his sword enhanced by this magic, his body already knows how to move. Through thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands of repetitive motions of practice, the slashing action has been carved into his very body even before he learned this technique. * 'Lightning Tetsuzan '(迅雷斬鉄) :When Ikazuchimaru is used to activate 'Tetsuzan', not only the blade, but the swordsman is also included within the magic's targets, thus realizing the possibility of high speed attacks and slashes without trembling. This is a technique taken to the logical extreme, once he initiates 'Lightning Tetsuzan', he can only follow through with its motion. :He isn't a genius like his young brother, he relied on a determined training regiment unknown to other people to earn his ability to use the Ikazuchimaru's Tetsuzan technique, 'Lightning Tetsuzan'. Equipment * 'Ikazuchimaru '(雷丸) :Ikazuchimaru is the pinnacle of sword-type armaments forged by the Chiba Family, a secret weapon that was the source of their pride. Illustrations References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Police Category:Chiba Category:Hundred Families Category:Deceased